The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE10180’. The new variety originated from a controlled cross conducted in June 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was a proprietary Osteospermum plant named ‘V 34’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a proprietary Osteospermum plant named ‘Mutant 1’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in April 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over three to four generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 29, 2010, European Union on Jul. 9, 2010, Norway on Sep. 15, 2010, and Canada on Feb. 15, 2011. ‘KLEOE10180’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.